Earth, Wind and... Wait for It/Transcript
SCENE: Santa Barbara, 1987, Past - Henry is lighting the grill outside in the backyard on a hot day Shawn Spencer: Dad, Dad, Dad Dad, Dad!!!!!!!!!! (runs up to his dad with a fireman's hat) Henry Spencer: '''Whoa!! Slow down, slow down fire.(puts arms out to prevent him from getting close) '''Shawn Spencer: I now know what i want to be when i grown up, a fireman!! Henry Spencer: I never would have guessed, and what exactly brought this up? Shawn Spencer: Fireman Paul. He came to our school, he sooo totally rad. Henry Spencer: Fireman Paul!!! Did he happen to be sober? Shawn come here.(walks over to back steps and sits down) Listen to me, you do not want to be a fireman.(takes Shawn's fireman's hat off) Shawn Spencer: '''What why not? '''Henry Spencer: Because you want to be a cop what do you think I've been teaching you all of these years. Shawn Spencer: But being a fireman is the coolest. Henry Spencer: Being a fireman is not cooler than being a cop Shawn Spencer: They've got cooler uniforms, cooler trucks, cooler sirens, they even get the carry axes. Henry Spencer: '''Axes!!!! I get to carry a gun. A real gun with real bullets, I get to shoot bad guys. I'm like Dirty Harry. Can you even name a famous fireman? '''Shawn Spencer: Smokey the Bear? Henry Spencer: First of all Smokey the bear isn't a fireman, number two he's not a real bear and number three he a BEAR!!!!!! He takes his poops in the woods. Is that what you want? Shawn Spencer: Fireman Paul said you would say that. (puts fireman's hat back on, and walks towards the grill, pretending to put out fire) SHhhhh (looks at his dad)SHhhhhh(walks away) SCENE: Santa Barbara, Present - A hooded figure is in an old abandoned building, they are poring what seam to be some kind of liquid on the ground. They then dump a bunch a cigarettes on the ground, and then lights a bunch more dropping them all on the ground. SCENE: Santa Barbara, Police Department Present - Shawn and Gus are trying to take a peak inside Karen's office, her blinds are closed. '' '''Shawn Spencer:' What is going on in their? (hops onto bench to try and get a better view) Chief never closes her blinds, you know I don't like being out of the loop. Juliet O'Hara: Shawn, what are you doing? Shawn Spencer: Jules,(turns around and hops off bench) How about an update on the blinds situation.(starts walking) Julie O'Hara: Oh, just some case with the fire department or something. Shawn Spencer: 'Fire department, (turns to Gus) did you hear that? 'Burton "Gus" Guster: Of course I did I'm standing two and a half feet away from you. Shawn Spencer: So whats the scoop.(stops information of Karen"s office) Juliet O'Hara: Well apparently some building burned down last week on Bendeto on suspicious circumstances and they're asking for backup. Sorry guys got to go. (turns around and leaves) Shawn Spencer: Dude, that's us, we're backup. Burton "Gus" Guster: What?(fist bumps Shawn and he and Shawn go into the Cheif's office without permission) Karen Vick: I strongly believe- Shawn Spencer: Excuse use. (interrupting, Karen, Carlton, and a young women all turn around and look at them) We're looking for the fireman. He's probably wearing a yellow or red hard hat, maybe carrying an ax, probably a large bucket of sand. Burton "Gus" Guster: And a dalmatian. Karen Vick: '''Discounting your interruption to a closed door meeting, (points to young women) Miss. Conrad is this city's arson inspector. '''Burton "Gus" Guster: Arson? Shawn Spencer: '''Miss? '''Burton "Gus" Guster: Hello. Shawn Spencer: '''Arson, that's fire? (comes into Cheif's office along with Gus)' '''Burton "Gus" Guster: '''Yes. '''Shawn Spencer:' Shawn Spencer, head psychic SBPD (walks over the Conrad) I'm available, (hold out hand but she doesn't take it) for cases as well. Morgan Conrad: Umm, I'm not going to do that. Shawn Spencer: I understand (turns to Gus) obsessive compulsive. Karen Vick: If you are finished Mr. Spencer, we would like to proceed with our meeting, so... (beckons them to the door with her hand) Shawn Spencer: Oh, how rude of me. (sits down in chair) Morgan Conrad: I would like to look at the criminal activity for that area. Shawn Spencer: (gets up from chair) I believe her. Karen Vick: '''What? '''Shawn Spencer: I'm sensing that Lassie (points to Carlton) is skeptical that this is arson. Carlton Lassiter: Oh course I'm skeptical, she's an arson investigator, they always want it to be arson. It keeps their job viable. Morgan Conrad: All I need is access to some of your files for the last few years. Shawn Spencer: I can do it for you. Karen Vick: '''What? '''Shawn Spencer: Come on Chief, I know where the file room is. Besides when you get down there, things can get tricky, some of those doors stick. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Transcripts